


Teach me how to love

by eisneRiegan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mentions of drugs but it's really just in the first chapter, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: Claude stands by his belief that he's not going to marry.But he also believe that single parents deserve new love too.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	1. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a simple fluff

"Claude von Riegan, you are going to that blind date whether you like it or not." His father, Hasan, said firmly one morning in the Riegan household where they are currently staying. "You have turned down every prospective bride in Almyra, so maybe in Fodlan you'll find your match."

"I highly doubt it." Claude replied to him, stretching his arms up in a lazy manner and then getting glared at by his mother.

"You're the only heir to the Riegan company and the Almyran conglomerate. You know it's expected of you."

"Eh, you can always make a late baby to take my place." Claude replied to his mother. "I know some women able to give birth around their forties."

That earned him a whack on the head from his mother. He pouted, rubbing the sore spot.

"I have no intention of marrying at all." He told them defiantly. "I just want to travel around the world, enjoy the scenery while I still can. Maybe enter an archery competition or two."

"You can do that when you're married too." His father pointed out. "And you need an income to do all of that. I'm not going to give your inheritance nor an allowance for your shenanigans."

Claude rolled his eyes. He could always get some part time work from Nader's business.

"And I'm telling Nader not to give you any kind of monetary allowance nor a high paying job." Hasan continued as if reading his son's mind. Claude only grimaced at that.

"You two are really driving a hard bargain."

"We're not bargaining with you, Claude. We're telling you to go to that blind date."

Claude sighed dramatically. "Fine. If I go to this...this blind date once. Just once. You're leaving me alone?"

"That's not how it works, Claude. You are going to blind dates until you bring home a girl you are marrying." 

"Please. I'm old enough to pick who I want to marry and settle down with. There's no need for these...blind dates." 

  
Several hours later, Claude found himself in a fancy restaurant, sitting across a pretty lady with pink hair, and pink eyes.

He was wearing a casual slim fit dress shirt that he had rolled the sleeves up to his elbow, black pants and brown oxfords.

His date is wearing a simple black dress and low heeled sandals, her hair tied in a simple ponytail. Her purse sat on her lap primly, though he could see her fingers tapping it impatiently.

He had seen her around before in the social gatherings he had attended.

Hilda Valentine Goneril, the youngest and only daughter of the Goneril family. Pretty much well doted on that at some point, Claude thought she was nothing but a spoiled brat. 

He was ready to tell her that he's only there because his family forced him to and he's not really interested but Hilda spoke up first.

"You know, I'm not really looking forward on wasting our time." She told him, crossing her arms. "I'm just here because my brother made me when he heard that I'm being set up with the Riegan's only heir." 

Claude leaned back on his chair, taking a sip of water. 

Holst Goneril made his sister come to this blind date? That's...actually surprising, knowing what kind of man he is from what Claude had gathered.

Hilda smiled at him sweetly as she propped her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hands. He noticed immediately the bracelet on her wrist.

A simple thin white gold bracelet with an infinity loop as design. He knows only couples in a relationship give those kind of promise bracelets.

Why is someone in a relationship is his date? Unless her family doesn't approve of her lover?

He doesn't want to get involved at all.

"I'm not interested in men." Hilda told him flatly, her smile still sweet.

Claude raised an eyebrow at that. Well, that's quite some news.

"I see. Congratulations. I don't have any interest in dating as well." Claude replied, smiling back at her. "But I was forced by my parents. Hope you don't mind having lunch with me because I'm pretty sure both of our families have eyes here and will know that we didn't even try."

Hilda blinked, looking around carefully. "Fine. But I'll leave before we finish the main course. So that we won't look so suspicious."

Claude shrugged as he raised his hand to get a waiter's attention.

"Suit yourself." he told her as a waiter walked up to them.

They ate in silence once their food arrived until Claude heard Hilda make a disgusted noise. He looked at her curiously.

"What?" he said defensively. She motioned her head to another table and he turned to look.

A couple is sitting there, a man probably in his early thirties, and the woman across him doesn't look like a year or so older than Claude.

She has teal blue hair, arranged neatly in a loose bun, and some loose locks framing her face. She's wearing a modest outfit of black three-fourths sleeves top and what seems to be a high-waisted beige culottes pants and a nice pair of two-inched heel boots.

Claude only frowned, not understanding what's going on and why would Hilda make that noise. They look like a normal couple.

At first glance.

He then noticed how the woman seems to be shying away from her date, not to mention avoiding eye contact.

And being uncomfortable seems to be apparent on her face.

"That man's been grabbing her hand too much. Can't he see that she hates being touched?" Hilda seethed, disgusted. She downed the wine that was poured for them just now by the waiter (surprising the poor lad) and prepared to stand up to confront the other table.

"Hey, wait...that's none of our–" Claude started, but his voice trailed off when he saw the woman stand up abruptly, clutching her purse, and excused herself. Hilda followed her with her eyes, noticing that she's going towards the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." Hilda told Claude curtly as she followed the woman, purposely walking to the bathroom.

Claude sighed as he reached out for his wine glass and took a sip.

He kept his eyes on the woman's companion and wondered briefly if they had just met and the man is grabby or they're long time lovers but the woman wants to break up.

Not his concern though.

Until he saw the man reached out for the other wine glass and set it in front of him. Claude watched him suspiciously, as the man covertly looked around before putting something into the glass and swirling it idly so that whatever he had dumped in dissolve or at least disappear in its depth to be unnoticeable.

Well, now, jerkface.

Claude can't let that slide.

He would have gone up and punch the guy in the face but without any other witnesses to the drug being slipped into the drink, Claude is going to be the one in trouble. He's sure that the guy will break the wineglass to make sure there's no evidence.

He then noticed Hilda and the woman appearing together, with Hilda looking angrier by the minute. They separated as they went to their respective tables.

"What got into you?" Claude asked Hilda as he kept an eye on the woman and the wineglass.

"That man is her ex-boyfriend and wanting to get back with her."

"I don't see why you're so worked up though. Some assholes do that because they know no one else will have them except for their exes who are probably still healing."

"That asshole left her at the altar on their wedding day." Hilda snarled. "And have the guts to say it's for their little boy's sake! Disgusting. Byleth deserves better than getting back with him."

Claude raised an eyebrow at that. "Byleth?"

"That's her name."

Huh. Claude looked back at the table, noticing that the man is trying to get Byleth to have a wine toast with him.

She has a child with that man? Was it with consent or was she...?

And boy, Hilda got her talking that quickly in the bathroom huh. That's some persuasion skill she has.

He then saw her reluctantly pick up her wine glass.

"Hilda. I need a favor." Claude said grimly as he stood up and placing a paper bill that is more than what they have ordered on the table. "Can you call the police on that man? Then meet us in a nearby cafe."

Hilda blinked at him, confused. "What?"

"Rohypnol." He told her shortly as he walked over to the table.

Hilda's eyes widened at that and then stood up to get the manager to call the police and keep tabs on the table.

He reached the table just in time before Byleth put the glass to her lips. Claude casually covered his hand with a handkerchief, took the glass from her and gave it to a waiter that Hilda managed to convince (again, Claude is unnerved that Hilda can get anyone to do her bidding quickly) to help them get evidence by casually walking by.

"Who're you?" the man demanded at Claude angrily.

The Riegan heir only gave him a cold look before turning to Byleth.

"I can't believe you're trying to ditch me for this asshole." Claude told her, hoping that she'll get the idea that he's trying to help her get away from her situation.

She blinked, staring up at him then nervously looked around and noticed Hilda at the far end, watching them.

"Look, man. My wife and I are on a–"

"Your wife?" Claude changed his tone to one he always uses when talking to people he don't like.

Cold. Sharp. And commanding.

Claude looked down at the man, his entire demeanor changed from the casual happy-go-lucky to one who is used to being obeyed and not questioned.

"I seem to remember that you two didn't tie the knot legally." Claude told him coldly, wishing Hilda had told him more about the situation.

Byleth stood up, grabbing Claude's wrist.

The cool sensation of her fingertips against his skin sent some electrifying messages to Claude's brain.

Wow. Lame.

He shouldn't get excited over a simple touch.

What happened to earlier declaration to his parents, huh?

"I'm...I'm sorry." She said softly, looking down shyly. "I didn't mean to hide it from you. I was going to tell him I'm not going to see him again..."

Claude nodded at that, interlocking their fingers together.

He likes the way her hand fits in his perfectly, the softness making him want to hold them forever. The slender digits of her fingers brushing against his thick ones.

He's suddenly conscious of the fact that he didn't put lotion on his hands to make them softer. He hates the idea of having rough hands touching anything soft and gentle like this one.

Then again, he didn't really expect that he'd be holding hands with someone.

But he shouldn't let his imagination go wild. He's just helping her out.

The man stood up and stopped them before they could take a step away from the table. Claude had to hold back an amused snort when the man barely comes up to his eyes.

Wow, he's short. Just the same height as Byleth. 

"You're no different from me." he growled at Claude, prodding his chest with a finger. "You followed her all the way here because you don't trust this bitch."

WHACK!

The man went reeling when Claude had hit him with a fist.

Man, that felt good. Letting out his life frustrations on this man makes him look convincing as a serious partner for Byleth in this rescue.

It's better than letting out his frustration in archery.

"I trust her, but I don't trust you. Or any men that tries to get close to her." Claude said as he grabbed Byleth's hand again and pulled her out of the place.

They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, ignoring the commotion going on as the other diners watched them curiously, and Claude didn't let go of her until they entered the cafe that is their rendezvous point with Hilda. He chose the couches near the cashier.

He ordered Almyran Pine Needle tea for the two of them and a clubhouse sandwich for sharing.

He sat across from her, dropping his serious facade, and is smiling at her sheepishly.

"Sorry, was it too much?" he asked her as he helped himself to a sandwich. "I couldn't bear to watch any longer."

Her hand stopped as she was reaching for the food, looking at him warily.

"You...were watching?"

Claude shrugged. "Can't help it if Hilda's making a fuss."

She blinked at that. Oh, so he's the date her new, uh, friend Hilda (who cornered her in the bathroom to check if she was okay without introducing herself first) was talking about.

She wonders why Hilda says their date didn't go well. He looks like a decent man compared to her ex boyfriend.

"I see...thank you...?"

Claude smiled at her. "You can call me Claude, Miss Byleth. Sorry if I was too forward earlier."

He held out his hand to her and she shook it with her own.

They sat there in the cafe, slowly getting acquainted.

Claude learned that she's three years older than him and that she has a two year old boy being looked after by her parents while she went to that date that almost ended up with her getting drugged.

He told her about her wine being spiked and that's when he sprung into action. Byleth looked shocked at that and then she graced him her most appreciative smile.

It did distract Claude for a moment, staring at her face.

He wouldn't go as far as compare her to an Angel with that smile but he could go as far as compare her to a night blooming water lily.

Or a blooming moonflower.

Of course, he tried to control his curiosity if her little boy was wanted or not but Byleth only smiled at him.

"We both wanted him." she answered his unspoken question. "We were young then, and foolish. He was different back then too. Sweet, caring. We were the couple's goal of our friends. I don't know what happened but I'm trying my best to raise my little baby to be a better man than his dad."

Claude blinked, then smiled in relief.

"And you, Claude? What brought you to the restaurant?"

"I was forced to by my parents. Hilda's the same." He shrugged. "Thankfully we did come to that restaurant or else, who knows what that man would have done to you."

Byleth only chuckled at that, looking down at her tea shyly.

They talked for a few more, not realising time is passing by quickly and that Hilda didn't bother to show up. The two of them seem to be comfortable enough by the end of their little, unintentional date and parted as unlikely friends.


	2. Son

Claude was running late for a business meeting. His secretary didn't inform him much earlier that traffic was bad in that area due to some road works.

This is going to be so embarassing.

He walked into the cafe, looking around for the person he's suppose to have a business meeting with and found him by the table near the window. 

He's easily noticeable. Light purple hair in asymmetrical haircut, a rather pointed oval face and an irritated expression as he drinks his tea or coffee.

Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. 

Claude hopes that he's drinking tea because from what he had seen from his team, coffee gives them jitters afterwards. He hates talking to people who are bouncing their leg caused by it.

Claude had been curious about him, ever since he had heard of the once deteriorating Gloucester Corporation was revived by its heir and is now flourishing. And now that Lorenz is in front of him, he's suddenly unsure if it's worth it.

Lorenz seems to be a hard man to please.

"Sorry I'm late... I was caught up with work at the office and didn't notice the time." Claude said as he sat down.

"I guess I can let that pass." Lorenz replied as he looked up at Claude with distaste. "I find it in poor form that one comes in late for no other valid reason."

Yikes. Is Lorenz really this disagreeable?

"Right. Yeah... Say, you don't mind if I just...go get something to drink and eat?" Claude asked him carefully.

Lorenz made a motion with his hand, stating he doesn't mind and Claude got up again.

As he waited in line, looking at the drinks menu (beautifully handwritten in colorful chalks) and at the pastries in the display case, he wondered briefly how he'll deal with Lorenz.

"Hi, yes... I'd like to have–" Claude started as soon as it was his turn to order but his voice died in his throat when he saw who's behind the cash register. 

It was Byleth.

She's wearing a simple striped polo and black pants, with an apron on top of it with the cafe's monogram. She has her hair up in a ponytail and Claude noticed she's wearing four small stud earrings, two on each earlobe.

He couldn't remember if she was wearing earrings on their first meeting but this is quite a surprise. He didn't expect someone like her would have that much piercings.

She exudes that rule-abiding presence to be honest.

At least that made him less conscious of his own choice of having an earring back in college. He got annoyed by the fact that businessmen should always look professional and must have no tattoos or earrings that will mark them unprofessional.

Like those art students.

Gods, he really hated that stereotyping. Just let people express themselves and stop boxing them into categories.

He did it to prove to his professors that you can still look professional while having piercings. And he graduated with flying colors.

The two of them stared at one another for a moment then laughed.

It has been a few weeks since they've seen each other, didn't really bother to keep in contact because both found no reason to.

"Hi." he blurted out, a smile forming on his lips as he looked at her.

"Hi. Good morning. Didn't expect to see you around here." she replied, smiling back at him. Subconsciously, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Claude tried hard not to get too distracted by that action. He knows she didn't mean to flirt like that.

Right?

She probably just found the strand annoying, hanging by her cheek.

"I could say the same. Didn't know you work in a cafe."

"Family business." she shrugged. "What are you having?"

"Oh, right. Just a cup of Almyran Pine Needle and..." He quickly glanced back at the display cabinet. "And that brownie."

Byleth billed him up and told him that she'll bring over his order after the tea had been brewed.

Claude returned to his seat across Lorenz and they started on discussing small things about their work. Byleth came over to their table after five minutes, carrying a tray of Claude's order.

There's even an extra brownie.

Claude looked up at her and she smiled at him.

"As thanks from before." she told him after she had placed everything down on the table.

Lorenz only watched them curiously but didn't speak about it until they're done with their professional business talk. 

"I didn't know you're acquainted with the Eisners." he commented as he closed his planner and stowed away his stuff into his bag.

"The Eisners?" Claude repeated, confused.

"Well, yes. The Eisners. They own this cafe for generations. They're well known in this area."

Claude looked back at the cashier where Byleth is attending to the customers while another is preparing the drinks at the other end. 

He didn't realize that there was a barista. His eyes were just drawn to Byleth earlier. 

"I'm surprised that you have no idea about them but you know their daughter. Or is it just a ploy to get your hands on their business? You wouldn't be the first one to attempt that." 

Claude scowled. "I'm not that kind of person." 

"I hope so. The Eisners have enough family problems as is. And I will not associate myself to someone who'll give them trouble." 

"You're awfully protective of them." 

"Well, they were kind enough to take me in when our family's having our own share of trouble. I'd like to think of Byleth as my...older sister." 

Claude looked at him warily.

Is he serious or is he joking about that older sister thing? 

The next few days, Claude found himself stopping by the cafe to get breakfast or a cup of coffee on his way to work. Or a take out of their pastas.

Any kind of excuse just to be there.

Byleth seems to be in charge of the cashier since she's always the one up front with another barista. And talking to her for a short few seconds is enough for Claude to have his spirits lifted.

Soon, he's a regular there. Even the barista has started making his usual order of beverage as soon as he entered the premises.

He has the urge to change his usual order just for fun when the barista starts preparing his order when he steps in.

It was a beautiful weekend morning when Claude left home early, to the surprise of his parents.

He even skipped breakfast. They wondered briefly if Claude has a secret girlfriend that's why all blind dates are unsuccessful.

At least Hilda and Claude became friends in a way. The relationship between the two big corporations still solidified with their friendship. And charming the Gloucester CEO seems to be going smoothly too. 

His parents just waited for the right chance to ask about Claude and his relationship status. People around him at work had reported that there's always a small giddy smile whenever he comes in and holding a cup of coffee. 

Or treating everyone to a cake from this particular cafe an hour or so drive away from their location. 

Whoever is making their son smile like that, they're probably something special if he frequents the place for six times a week. 

Claude arrived at the cafe that morning, knowing that weekends are kind of slow for the cafe and hoped for a chance to have breakfast with Byleth. 

He found himself gravitating towards Byleth and he can't say that he hates it. In fact, it only made him curious as to why he is like that to her. 

He was surprised, however, that a different woman is up at the register. 

She has the same gentle expression like Byleth, the same hair though hers is longer, the same eyes. 

He surmised that this must be her mother. Looking quite young. Or maybe it runs in the genes.

He did thought that Byleth was just a year older than him.

"Good morning." she greeted him. "What would you like today?" 

"The breakfast combo, please." Claude replied politely, still constructing words inside his head on how he'll ask her where Byleth is without looking suspicious.

He's sure that Byleth probably haven't talked about him to her family. They're just friends after all. And not really that much close.

He paid the bill and sat down at the comfortable couch with two small round coffee table. He knows he shouldn't occupy the spot because it's for large groups but he had always wanted to sit there.

When his order arrived, served by the barista to him, he asked her where Byleth is. 

He's much more comfortable asking someone he's on friendly terms with. And he's thankful he didn't make fun of her or else he's going to have an unproductive day.

"Little Mitya got sick last night from what I've heard." the barista replied, looking back carefully at Byleth's mother. "Miss Byleth is in the hospital since last night I guess, so she's taking today off. We're actually just going to operate half day today so better finish up fast. I don't want to do the dishes by closing time."

Mitya? Is that her son's name?

Kind of cute.

"Which hospital did they go to?"

Claude parked his car in the covered area of the hospital and got out, reaching for the basket of fruits he had bought right after his breakfast in the cafe.

He seriously have no idea why he rushed over.

But this is her son, the one he's curious to meet.

From what the barista had updated him, they're probably still in the emergency room.

When he entered the area, he was stopped by a guard.

"Sorry, you can't enter here."

"I'm here to see my child." Claude lied smoothly. "I've only just arrived from the airport. Where are the Einsers?"

The guard looked at him, scrutinising him. Claude never felt so insulted but he endured it.

The guard stopped a nurse who was passing by and asked him to escort Claude to where the Eisners are. He was led to the farthest corner where the curtains are drawn. 

Claude thanked the nurse and parted the curtains slightly. He peeked inside and saw Byleth sitting on an uncomfortable stool, hunched over her child as she gently brushed his hair off his forehead while the little boy sleeps.

The boy has a pallid complexion, his short blond hair unruly and a dextrose stuck to his right hand. He seems to be wearing a pajama with characters from that famous children's cartoon made by a man named Seteth. Claude's not entirely sure if Seteth made the show as producer or his children's stories were adapted into a show. 

Claude is reminded of that jerk he had punched in the restaurant when he saw Mitya, having the same blond hair and maybe nose structure. But at least Mitya has his mother's soft expression despite being sick.

Byleth herself has her hair messily tied into a ponytail, wearing white comfortable shirt, baggy sweatpants and slippers.

"Psst." He tried to get her attention softly. She looked up, surprised to see him and then smiled tiredly at him.

Claude entered their small space and closed the curtains again, handing over the basket to her.

"How'd you know?" she asked him as she made him sit on the stool she was occupying earlier and she sat down at the edge of the bed.

"I was at the cafe this morning." he told her, looking over the boy.

"How is he?" 

Byleth rubbed her eyes, controlling the need to yawn.

"His platelets dropped last night. The residents here have done their best to get it back up."

"What did they say his illness is?"

"Suspected dengue."

Claude stayed quiet at that, looking at the boy. He then reached out to put an assuring hand on her knee.

"He's still under observation." Byleth continued, covering his hand with hers and squeezing his hand gratefully. "But they said he's doing fine now..."

Claude looked at her carefully. She obviously haven't slept a wink.

"Why haven't they moved you to a room?" he asked her. "Wouldn't it better if you two have rest where it's quiet than here in the emergency room?"

Byleth gave him a tired smile, shrugging. Claude then only let out a sigh.

"I'll talk to them to move you into a room." he told her as he stood up.

Byleth only held onto his wrist gently. "It's alright. You don't have to."

Claude freed his wrist and placed his hands firmly on her shoulder. "I'll handle it. What's his full name?"

"Dimitri Alexandre Eisner."

"Okay. Fix your things and I'll talk to the doctors to get you a private room."

"A ward is okay."

"No. I insist on a private room. I'll take care of it."

Byleth blinked at that, unable to stop him from walking out.

In fifteen minutes, they were wheeling the bed to the patient's elevator and Claude is helping Byleth carry their things.

They transferred little Dimitri into the bed and Claude placed the bags and his basket of fruits in one corner.

It was quite spacious. A single bed for the patient, a comfortable couch for their guardian. A rolling table that the patient can use when eating and a cabinet for their private stuff. A flat screen tv hung by the wall and a small refrigerator right underneath it.

The window also offer a nice view outside, if the patient is getting bored.

It's not a top hospital suite room but it's better than sharing with another patient. At least Byleth can catch some sleep without worrying about their things being stolen.

Little Dimitri woke up when they transferred him to the bed and Byleth was right beside him. Claude then closed the door and stood at the foot of the bed, watching the mother and son talk quietly.

When Dimitri noticed him, the blond kid stared at him hard.

Claude just gave him a small wave in greeting.

"Don't worry about the bill. I'll take care of it." Claude assured her as she walked him out of the room after getting acquainted with Dimitri.

The boy seem to have taken a liking to him, which surprised Byleth because Dimitri is a shy boy. Not even Uncle Lorenz can make Dimitri smile like that.

"You don't really have to..."

"I insist. Not like his father gives child support, right?"

"Well...yeah. But... Why?"

Claude blinked then smiled at her.

"Friends help each other. And I know the family that runs this hospital. I'll make sure that you get attention you need."

Claude visits the hospital before and after his work. Thankfully, Dimitri is recovering and the dengue danger has passed thanks to the doctors attending him and the medicine prescribed.

He was awkward at first when he stopped by one night and the whole Eisner family was there.

Byleth's mother recognized him as that one early customer at the cafe. Her father only raised an eyebrow at him and in all honesty, Claude felt that he's on thin ice.

His actions also got his parents' attention, and he tried his best to avoid the topic.

They're just friends.

Friends help out friends.

There's no need to put any malice or issue in it.

Right?

Just

Friends.

Right?

He obviously don't see her more than that.

Nope.

No sir.

Well.

Maybe just a bit.

Single moms do need help even in little ways. She needs someone to look after her too.

His mother, of course, found out eventually that he's being extra gentle and kind to a single mom.

She chanced upon them when Dimitri got discharged (she followed Claude's car) and he's the one carrying the little boy in his arms.

They look like one happy family as she watched them walk out.

Dimitri has his arms around Claude's shoulders, looking at his mother. Byleth's trying to coax him out of Claude's arms but the boy refuses.

He even cried when he's not allowed to sit with Claude up front and he got strapped into the toddler seat that Claude bought for no reason.

Not because he wants to drive around the Eisners.

"Claude. We need to talk." His mother said that evening when he got home. Claude avoided looking at her.

"I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow."

"No. We need to talk now."

"Mother–"

"Now, Claude. Sit here."

Claude sat down at the couch, wondering what they're going to say.

"What is it?" he asked them, picking the throw pillow from behind him and he hugged it casually like some sort of shield.

"I'm glad that you have someone special but..."

"Wait, he has?" His father said suddenly, making Claude snicker.

"Yes, darling. He has. I saw her earlier."

Claude and his father raised an eyebrow at that, glancing at each other.

"You saw her?"

"You followed me?"

She closed her eyes patiently at the two idiots she calls her husband and son.

She knows they're doing it on purpose just to have fun with her. One day, if she snaps, she will tie them up and leave them somewhere.

"She seems to be a lovely lass. But Claude...why a single mom?"

"I don't see the problem though." Claude shrugged. "Single moms deserve to have new love too. They need to be taken care of after they worked so hard for their kid."

"How old is her kid?" his father asked curiously.

"About two. He likes me." Claude grinned at his father. "His mother said that he rarely likes strangers. But he wouldn't let me go, so I count that as a win."

His mother sighed. "Yes, I know. But..."

"Hey, not like I was a honeymoon baby, right?" Claude chuckled, making his mother glare at him. "I was a pre-honeymoon baby as people told me while I was growing up."

"But at least your real father married me."

"I know you're concerned about the boy's father, honey." Claude's father said to her gently. "But it all depends on the child's upbringing and environment. Her family sounds wonderful so we don't have to worry about anything."

She looked at the two of them carefully.

Well. She's not really in any kind of position to object as her son said right? They did kind of elope and had him before they got a proper wedding.

"Bring her around when you can. We want to get to know her."

Claude stood up, putting the throw pillow back on the couch. "Okay. Anything else?"

"Nothing. Have a good rest."

Claude smiled at them and went to his room.

As soon as he closed the door though, he melted down. He sat down against the door, his head in his hands and his ears aflame in embarrassment.

He could feel his face being warm and he had to unbutton his clothes to cool himself. 

Did he really just admitted that he's seeing Byleth?

Like, actually dating?

They haven't really said anything in that matter...

Why did he even say that to his mother? He should have had said he was just helping out as her friend.

How is he going to explain this to Byleth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'm going on a hiatus awhile back but a little something nice happened in life and...yeah, got some drive back. Resulted to this little simple AU. Still going to continue hiatus after this little story.


	3. Acceptance

"Uncle Claude!" Little Dimitri squealed in a garbled childish voice from the window where he was waiting for him. He hopped down from the sofa and he ran towards the door.

They were at home on a Sunday, with Sitri and Jeralt preparing food for everyone while Byleth was sitting with her son.

The boy tiptoed to reach the door, struggling to open it. Byleth stood up and helped him turn the doorknob.

Dimitri excitedly ran towards Claude who laughed when he saw the little blond boy in his cute onesie running towards him.

"Hey little spunk." Claude greeted him as he squatted down and the boy ran as fast as his little legs could carry him into his arms. He hefted him up securely and lightly pinched Dimitri's nose.

"Your mom's not going to like it that you're too attached to me." He said as they walked back to the house.

It was a simple house, one that can be considered as a mini mansion by others but it's actually just a two hundred and seventy square meters property, with a generous elevated terrace and garden space.

At the back, they have a small patch of vegetable garden.

The house is a small bungalow-type home, with four bedrooms and two bathrooms. The living room is spacious with a nice long, L-shaped couch, a glass table and a flat screen tv on top of a low cabinet. Next to the tv is a display case with the family's picture frames and some awards of sorts.

The kitchen is the highlight of the house. A marble-top island at the middle with the built in convection stove, and an oven underneath. The refrigerator is a double door one, and the sink is always clean and spotless.

Claude has been visiting for some time now, always with a gift for the Eisners. But mostly it's for Dimitri.

Claude was unaware that he's already filling in as a father figure for him since the hospital. But he doesn't mind.

He actually likes it.

Dimitri is a nice kid, a bit shy, but has enough energy to tire out Claude from playing.

Not to mention he's effectively securing himself in their lives by making Dimitri like him.

"Your mom's going to hate me if you keep asking for me in the phone. She might feel like I'm stealing you from her." Claude said once he's within earshot for Byleth.

She just laughed at that, taking the paper bags he had brought over.

They're mostly educational toys for Dimitri and she appreciates it, though she's running out of space for them. And to think she had already thrown out some of his broken ones yet there's still not enough space...she needs to talk to Claude about moderating his gift giving to Dimitri.

"I'm not gonna lie, I feel like I lost my son to you." Byleth told him.

"What if I do take him away?"

Byleth smiled at him and Claude took a deep breath.

Her smile doesn't look threatening at all but there's something in it that he knows he should be careful of.

Maybe he shouldn't mess with a soft and protective mom. Especially when he saw her in the hospital, losing sleep over her son (he did make her rest at night while he looked after the boy). He wonders though, if she'd always been this way.

Soft, too kind and generally won't bother with anyone because her kid is her priority.

Or did her past relationship broke her? Or changed her? 

He heard that being in a toxic or any kind of bad relationship for how many years changes a person no matter how strong they were before. And takes a while to recover.

Well, she is still kind of strong in her own way. Raising a child properly so that he won't end up like his douche of a father.

Maybe when the groom had left her and their child, that's when she decided she's going to do everything on her own to provide for her child.

It's the one answer he can only come up with. He haven't met many of her friends to know what she was like before they met but from what her father had shared with him some time back, Jeralt thanked Claude for bringing back the twinkle and vigor in her eyes that used to be there before she had Dimitri.

He's guessing that Byleth is probably was one of those headstrong women that got lost once due to flowery promises and is now just picking herself up. 

And all the while, taking care of a child that she treats as the most precious gift she ever received.

Even if it's that jerk who gave it to her.

Normally, or for some tv drama scenarios, they'll give the child away because it will always remind them of their mistake. Or mistreat the child, give it abandonment issues or something.

But she didn't. She raised her child in a loving home and is teaching him properly.

And he admires her for it.

"Nah, I'm just kidding." Claude told her. "I'm afraid I can't fill in for his mom."

Dimitri stared at his earring, touching it with a pudgy hand.

"Hey buddy, don't pull." Claude warned him when he felt the boy's hand wrap themselves on the earlobe. "You're going to hurt me."

"Hurt you?" 

"Yes, buddy. It's going to hurt."

"Bleed?"

"Most probably if you yank it. So don't, okay?"

Dimitri let go of Claude's ear and diverted his attention to Claude's jaw where there are some wisps of hair he didn't bother shaving.

"What are these?" the boy asked as they entered the house.

"I'm growing out my facial hair." Claude replied as he gave a respectful nod towards Sitri and Jeralt.

"Why?"

"No reason."

"You grandpapi."

Claude stayed quiet at that. He's not even sure if he can grow that kind of facial hair.

He's also curious as to why Dimitri seems to be having problems forming words. Or if he does, it's garbled that trails off to downright incomprehensible.

Maybe he's being worried too much. There's still a lot of time for him to learn.

They sat down on the couch, with Claude setting Dimitri down on his lap. Byleth sat down next to them and Dimitri looked around curiously to see what his gifts are.

"What do I get?" he asked, successfully vocally saying the first word but the rest got lost in a jumble.

"You get a kiss from Mama." Byleth replied as she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.

Dimitri avoided her lips, his attention at the paperbags and Byleth looked at him indignantly. She poked his side and pretended to glare at Claude.

"You've turned my son against me." she accused him, though Claude could hear the amusement in her tone.

He snickered at that, hugging Dimitri. "Well, I guess he's my son now. Always wanted to have a kid like him."

Byleth stared at him at that comment with visible confusion. "But you just said earlier..."

"Well, you can visit us instead. That way, he has a mom figure." He chuckled though he stopped when he could feel the piercing looks from Sitri and Jeralt.

Now he knows where Byleth gets her soft spoken yet strong protectiveness. It runs in the family, and he wouldn't be surprised if Dimitri grows up like her.

And Claude knew he had just let something awkward truth slip out from his mouth and he has no idea how to save his ass.

Talking to Byleth really lowers his guard around his heart.

Only Dimitri wasn't bothered by his statement as he wiggled free from Claude's hug to reach for his gifts.

"So. About that comment from earlier..." Byleth started that afternoon as Dimitri doze off in Claude's arms.

Sitri and Jeralt had left them in charge of the house after a delicious lunch, as they had received a call from Byleth's Uncle Macuil regarding something serious. They didn't explain anything but Byleth is used to it.

Claude tried to laugh it off awkwardly but all that came out of him is a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah...well...about that..."

Byleth looked at her son, peacefully sleeping in his arms. "You know that I'm grateful for your help when he got sick and visiting often... But... I don't want him to get too used to you, in all honesty."

"Oh..."

That wasn't the reply he was expecting. His heart sank down a bit because of that.

"Now, don't get the wrong idea." Byleth said hurriedly. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just... I know Dimitri needs a father figure and you're quite wonderful..."

"Can I stop you there, Byleth?" Claude asked her gently, smiling at her.

"No, Claude. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to–"

"Hey, hey. Listen to me for a moment." He interrupted her, still smiling. She quieted down, looking at him anxiously, afraid that she might lose a friend.

He wondered if he should tell her what he feels about the subject in a grand way or just tell her the truth without any extra confusing words.

And as his father always say, simplicity is the best way to win a woman's heart.

"I'd love to be Dimitri's father, legally." He told her. "If you won't mind that is."

Byleth stared at him, her eyes going wide. And maybe it's just Claude's imagination but she looks a little flustered.

Claude wondered why.

He just told her that he wanted to date her officially.

She sat there for a moment before saying, "Are you sure that you want to be seen with someone like me?"

He frowned. "What do you mean, 'someone like you'? And a lot of people already saw us together."

"That's not what I mean."

"Just because you have a child from another man doesn't mean you're not eligible to love and be loved again." He told her firmly. "We're humans. We're not perfect. We make mistakes. It's only natural. So don't ever think that you're not worth being loved again."

Byleth looked at him, and at the child in his arms.

She only wanted to say that she didn't want Dimitri to get used to Claude always being there for them, because she's afraid she can't give Dimitri the father figure he seems to be looking for and had found in Claude.

Sitri and Jeralt had talked to her the night before about this specific subject, especially when they noticed Claude being around them frequently.

They warned her to be careful so that she won't make the same mistake like last time. Jeralt's surprisingly the one who seems to be in favor of Claude while Sitri seems wary of him.

And Dimitri really likes him. She had met some men and introduced them to her son but he never liked any of them.

Until Claude that is.

"What about your parents?" she asked worriedly. "Not everyone is welcoming of a single mom..."

"We've already talked about it." He assured her. "And they want to meet you first. My father seems okay with it in all honesty, but my mother wants some formality."

"I see..."

"Don't worry about my mother. She's just miffed that I kept the two of you as a secret from her for a while."

"Oh I see and–oh no."

"Oh no?" Claude said, confused.

Where did that came from? They were having a nice talk...

"I'm so sorry Claude." She said as she reached for a towelette.

"What?"

"Dimitri's drooling on your shirt."

He looked down and sure enough, a good part of his shirt is soaked with a toddler's drool.

"Ugh, Mitya..." He groaned as he shifted the boy in a different position so that Byleth could wipe off the drool off her son's cheek and covered Claude's shirt with another towelette.

They sat there in silence after that, letting the knowledge that they have just confirmed to one another that they are exclusive starting on that day.

They can't believe how casual they were about it too.

On his way home, Claude thought back on the events that happened at the Eisners.

Especially that part where Byleth looked like she's flustered but he can't really tell.

But he wants to believe she was because that would be really cute and adorable.

Then he thought back on his words he told her.

Was it his sincerity?

Possible, because of that asshole kind of ruined relationships for her.

Or the way he had looked at her?

Again, probably because of that asshole that she thought no one would look at her kindly again.

What's with that phrase that made her flustered (if she was indeed flustered)?

Damn. Did that bastard ruin a lot of things for her? He should have made the scene in the restaurant a full blown brawl.

He repeated the words in his head as he parked his car in their garage and sat there, lost in trying to figure out how his words could have been taken differently.

He just said he wanted to be Dimitri's father legally, and not some just vague friendly Uncle...

Legally...

Legally... 

Legal father to Dimitri.

Oh.

Oh gods.

Oh no.

How could he make things that awkward easily?

It sounded like a marriage proposal out of nowhere.

It's true that given the chance and proper time, he'd like to give Dimitri and Byleth his surname legally.

But it was too early to say that to her...he just wanted to date exclusively.

  
"A cute little lion cub told me it's your birthday." Claude said to Byleth over the phone. "Happy birthday, By."

He was in his office, looking through his computer for a gift worthy of her.

He could have just sent flowers but it's too cliché and boring. And Byleth deserves something she could see that he's always thinking of her and Dimitri.

They have been dating for two months now, and things were going okay for them. Both know that the first six months of a relationship is the "honeymoon stage" for couples, but for them it's like some kind of married stage already.

Thanks to Dimitri's existence. Without the boy, they probably wouldn't have met at all.

Claude and Byleth have taken to a liking on calling him their little lion cub because when they went to the zoo, Dimitri won't let go of the stuffed lion on display at the souvenir shop so they had no choice but to buy it.

Claude often stays over at the Eisners, taking up on sleeping at the guest room. His own parents joked about having a guest over whenever he comes home after weeks of spending at the Eisners.

Well, work is keeping him busy from seeing Byleth and Dimitri often so he preferred to stay at their place to solve that. Jeralt was amused by it, and he convinced Sitri to agree because Claude is another helping hand on looking after Dimitri.

That toddler is quite a handful in all honesty and their age is not helping them care for him that easily. They are still relatively quite young, with Sitri at forty five and Jeralt around fifty two, but with an energetic ball of playfulness running around the house, they feel like in their late sixties.

Besides, Claude is committed as a father figure for Dimitri.

Byleth chuckled at the other end of the phone. "Thank you, Claude. But how did you call Mitya? We went to work at the same time."

"Oh, your mom told me that he pestered her to call me." He replied, smiling as he clicked on an item to view it. Clicking on the images, he's satisfied with it and proceeded to check out, with an option that he'll pick it up later.

"That's sweet. Thank you. But I need to get back to work."

"I'll pick you up later for dinner." he told her hurriedly before she hung up.

Must be pretty busy at the cafe for her to hang up that fast.

Later on, he stopped by the store where he had placed the order for his gift and left the place, humming cheerfully.

He waited for her patiently as she locked up the cafe and said goodbye to her co-worker before getting into his car.

"Sorry we closed down late." She told him as Claude helped her with the seatbelt, an excuse he always use just to be in close proximity.

"It's fine. The night is still young." He replied, stealing a kiss on her cheek, making Byleth chuckle.

Her son also do that recently and now she knows where he learned it from.

"We have to be home by ten, though."

"I know. The restaurant isn't far from your home so we wouldn't have any problems getting there by that time." he assured her. "Dimitri did want us to enjoy the evening."

She shook her head at that as they drove off. She doubts Dimitri told him that. It's probably her parents who told him to treat her somewhere nice.

The place was a small, intimate restaurant, with nice outdoor seats with fairy lights installed to add to the ambience.

Of course, Claude had reserved a table outside to be romantic.

The two of them ate, talking about their day to one another like any old couple do. She laughed when Claude relayed to her that Lorenz is being unreasonable in his demands when he learned that she's dating him.

"How could you even stand him?"

"Now, now, Claude. He's a friend. Don't be like that."

"But he just told me outright that things would have been better if I didn't show up."

"He's just upset Dimitri isn't clingy to him. Don't worry about it."

Claude only pouted at that. "How can I not worry about it when he was so fierce in saying it to my face? Honestly, I was upset. In the verge of tears."

Byleth only raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to stop pretending that it bothers him. He did try his best to keep it up but in the end he just laughed at himself. 

"Why are you so serious?" he asked her, pinching her cheek.

"Because I know you don't get affected by petty things." 

"Oh, so you know me that well huh?"

"No, but I know Lorenz. He's just overprotective of us. I know he did that for our sake. I'll give him a talking-to as his 'big sister'."

"Yeah, tell him not to bully his new big brother."

They both chuckled at that and resumed eating. When their desserts got served, Claude took that opportunity to give her the gift he bought. 

He set down a white box with a yellow ribbon wrapped around it and she looked at him questioningly. 

"It's my gift." 

"You didn't have to." 

"But I wanted to. Now, open it up." 

Other couples in the nearby tables grimaced at their exchange. Claude is making each guy there look bad.

Byleth tentatively picked the box up, undid the ribbon and opened it. Inside is a bracelet, silver or white gold (she can't tell because of the lighting), with the main design is a simple deer antler with a simple heart-shaped beryl gem inset at the middle that serves as the "head". 

Claude picked it up and took her wrist gently. 

"Why a deer?" She asked curiously as Claude placed it on her. 

"Because you are quite deer to me." He said with a straight face, then snickered. 

Byleth stared at him hard before rolling her eyes. "You are officially a dad huh? Were you hanging out too much with my dad to come up with these puns?" 

"Well, technically my dad also make terrible puns. But your dad executes them better. So I learned from two dads." He admitted as he held her hand and admiring the bracelet. "Looks good."

"That sounds like more of a compliment to yourself for picking it out instead of actually complimenting how it looks on my wrist."

"It's a bit of both." He winked at her.

  
"So, mother. This is Byleth Eisner." Claude introduced Byleth several weeks later. He had booked a restaurant just for this occassion. Byleth was nervous to meet his parents and his mother actually looks intimidating. 

His father though, looks warm and welcoming. Or maybe because he comes off that way for there's a strong resemblance between him and Claude.

They sat down to eat and Byleth tried hard not to show her nervousness. She's not really used to formal introductions.

Especially to old blood like the Riegans. She thought Claude was joking when he said he's a Riegan some days ago where he decided to tell her that he wants to introduce her to his family.

He never acted as though he's from a distinguished family and its heir. She had always thought he's a just another successful businessman who worked his company from the bottom.

The Riegan family made little banters that set her at ease somehow, and when his mother spoke to her, Byleth was quite thankful that she didn't squeak. 

"I heard that you're a single mom." 

"Yes ma'am."

"Was it an accident?" 

"Oh, no." Byleth smiled at her. "It was due to youthful stubbornness." 

"I see...and the father?" 

Byleth looked at Claude, remembering that specific day when they first met. "I...last saw him some months ago. He was absent from our lives for two years and then decided to come out of nowhere. Claude told him not to show up anymore." 

"I actually had him arrested." Claude said casually as he reached out for one of the roasted meat. "That jerk tried to drug her when she refused to get back together." 

His father looked at him, surprised. "Really?" 

"Yeah. Can't believe such men exists. Disgusting, really." 

His mother only frowned at Byleth. "Why was he absent if you both wanted the child?" she asked, with genuine concern in her tone that Claude didn't miss. "He should have stepped up to the responsibility instead of running away."

Byleth smiled ruefully at that. "We were about to get married but he didn't show up for the wedding. He just sent a message through one of his brothers that he can't do it. My father was furious."

"Who wouldn't be furious?" Claude's mother agreed defensively. "To think you gave him everything and then disappearing for two years. I'm surprised you still went to see him." 

"He had threatened to come and bother our cafe if I don't. I can't do that to our business so I agreed." 

Claude's mom turned to look at him, her eyes narrowing. "And why didn't you stop her from seeing that jerk?" 

Claude blinked at her, with half eaten roast meat inside his mouth. His father also looked at him seriously too.

"That's right, son. Why didn't you stop your lady in seeing her ex?" 

Claude chewed on his food quickly, swallowing it and taking a good gulp of water to wash it down. He grimaced when he felt it pass down his throat. 

"I didn't know she was seeing him." 

"She didn't tell you?" 

"Well... We technically did not know each other until that day."

Byleth looked away, a little embarrassed that they have to share to his parents how they met. At least her parents didn't ask how they actually met...

Or did they interviewed him while she was away?

"Explain, Claude." his mother ordered him. Claude only raised his hands defensively. 

"Okay, okay. Don't get mad. I met her on that same day I went to that blind date with Hilda. It was thanks to her that I met Byleth." 

"Thanks to her?" his father piped up, confused. "What? She was there and then Hilda introduced the two of you?" 

"Well, yeah. In a way. Byleth was in another table with that jerk and Hilda was watching them. We helped her out and...the two of us ended right here in front of you." 

"Please don't tell me you embarrassed yourself when courting her." His mother groaned.

"Hey! I'm the epitome of a gentleman." Claude defensively said. Well, if his mother is talking like this, that means she accepts Byleth and will no longer object to their relationship.

All his mother really wanted was to meet her personally. Which is a relief. He hates getting into arguments with family.

But he also hates it when his own mother would roast him in front of his love like the roast meat in front of them. His father's snickering isn't helping either.

"You don't even have a track record of girlfriends. What do you know about such things?"

"A romantic doesn't have to know. They just do what they think will make their love happy." 

"He wooed my son first before he wooed me." Byleth said with a straight face. Claude looked at her indignantly.

"By! I can't believe you said that." 

"It's true though." 

"It's not my fault Dimitri likes me at our first meeting."

"Claude, you disappoint me." His father said with a mocking frown. "I can't believe you'd use a child to win the mother."

"I... That's not what happened at all!" he told them, exasperated. 

He's glad that his parents have accepted their relationship after talking to her for a few minutes (Byleth has that certain charm that helps her win people over, the very exact opposite of Hilda's charm of making everyone do her bidding) and Byleth also recognized the change in demeanor from being cold and guarded to welcoming her into their family.

Maybe old bloods aren't so bad after all.

Claude sat there, looking at her indignantly as he just can't believe that she'd take their side when making fun of him. Didn't expect that at all.

He will squeeze her in a tight hug later as payback. She hates being physically squished for she wants to be the one doing that.


	4. Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a dunce with action scenes. Pls forgive me

Sitri was doing grocery shopping in a mall with Dimitri when she couldn't shake the feeling that someone is following them around.

She knows that uneasy feeling, having experienced a stalker way back before she met Jeralt.

She placed Dimitri inside the cart so she won't easily lose him and then carefully walked around each aisle.

She pretended to casually check each item until she reached an aisle where there's a large mirror up there due to a blind corner.

She glanced up carefully, taking note of each shopper. Nothing out of ordinary and she would have breathed easy, thinking that she was just a little paranoid, until a man in a gray shirt and red cap appeared with a small blue pushcart.

She had seen him before in the parking lot. And at the shop next to the small hallway going to the bathrooms.

"Hey Mitya? Do you want to play a game with grandmama?" she asked sweetly. The boy looked up at her curiously as he was playing with a cabbage half wrapped tightly in a cling wrap to prevent him from shredding it to bits.

"What game?" 

"It's...'spot that dog'."

"Dog?" Dimitri frowned, looking around. "There's no dog."

"Oh, there is. But it's disguised." She told him, lightly pinching his cheeks. "Say 'dog' when you see someone in a red cap and gray shirt, okay?"

"Okay."

She just hope she's really just being paranoid. Maybe that man is new in their area and is looking for stuff.

Her anxiety increased when Dimitri kept saying dog at least five times after they finished with grocery and just wandering around the mall.

Time to call Jeralt then.

She sat down in a crowded place with Dimitri after ordering a snack for them and then called her husband.

"What is it?" Jeralt answered gruffly.

"We have a dog." 

"What are you talking about? We don't have a dog." 

"Yes we do honey." she said, glancing at her grandkid who is playing with his food, making whooshing sounds like Claude does before eating it. "Can you pick us up? I don't think we can handle it." 

"Sitri, this is no time for a joke. We can't have dogs. Or cats. Mitya is allergic." 

"Exactly." she stressed, hoping that he finally understand what she's trying to say. "We're going to wait for you here. Hurry up." 

A confused Jeralt arrived at the mall to pick them up an hour later. He's still wearing his uniform from the cafe.

He picked up Dimitri who seems to be happy to see him.

"Now what's this dog nonsense you're talking about?" he asked his wife as he took the heaviest grocery bag from her, while in one arm Dimitri sits comfortably. 

"The kind of dog we both hate." she replied as they walked out of the mall. "The same breed as... Eric." 

Jeralt glanced at her, alarmed by the use of that codename. 

It had been a long time since she used that. Twenty something years. 

He turned to his grandson. "Mitya, do you still see the dog?" 

Dimitri looked at him, his hand in his mouth as he eats a strawberry he managed to wheedle out of his grandmother. She was going to use that for a dessert that evening but he was starting to get fussy so she gave in.

Then he looked around, searching for the red cap.

"Do–" 

"No, don't say it out loud, kid. No pointing too. You're going to scare the dog." 

"But..." 

"Just nod if you see the dog." 

Dimitri didn't hesitate on nodding before resuming his messy munching on the strawberry.

Jeralt heaved a sigh. "I can't believe we're going to go through this again. Let's get out of here quick."

They reached the parking lot and they quickly placed Dimitri inside the car while putting the groceries below him. The couple were about to get into the front seats when Jeralt got assaulted by a different man.

He got pulled away by the collar of his uniform and his wife got dragged away by another. A third one joined in restraining Jeralt.

The fourth one who forcefully opened the door where Dimitri is seated is the same person with the red cap and gray shirt. 

At first he was confused but when he saw his grandparents being treated that way, he started crying. 

"Damn it. Shut up." the man carrying him grunted.

Dimitri only cried harder, reaching out to his grandparents.

Jeralt tried to fight off his attackers, landing quite a blow to one's jaw while the other got hit by his broad shoulder. Sitri herself also tried her best to get away from the man holding her by utilising some defensive moves she had learned years before.

The red cap managed to get some distance from them and got into their escape car.

"Hey! What's going on here?" they heard a mall guard demanded as he approached them. 

"Let's go!" the red cap told his companions as they rushed to their car. Jeralt's attackers managed to push him away and off-balanced him while Sitri's unceremoniously shove her to the ground. 

They even tried to run over the guard but thankfully he got out of the way. 

He rushed over to the Eisner couple. "Are you two alright?"

"No, we are not." Jeralt replied crossly. "Damn it, they got away. We didn't even get the plate number..." 

"I have it." the guard said cheerfully. "They didn't pay their ticket." 

Jeralt only looked at him warily. "For someone who's nearly ran over...you're awfully cheerful." He squinted at the name tag. "Mister...Rangeld."

"I'm actually just thankful to be alive." he admitted. "Can't leave my young daughter without a father..." 

"I see... Give me their plate number." he told him and then turned to his wife. "I'll call the police and you call Byleth to tell her what happened."

Byleth nervously paced in their home, where a dozen policemen or so is waiting for some kind of ransom call from her son's kidnappers.

The family has zero idea who'd even want to kidnap the little boy and so the police has no lead on who to interrogate or pay a visit to. The only things they can do are wait for the call from the kidnappers and the call from people who are tracing the car.

Claude later arrived with his parents, worried for the little boy.

He embraced an anxious Byleth tightly and looked over at her parents. 

"My parents." he introduced them. "They got worried when they heard so they came along." 

The two set of parents politely said their short greetings and then waited.

A call came in from a different set of police who had tracked down the escape car and found it in one of the higher end neighborhood. Tracking down the person who owns it is taking a while and Byleth hopes that they can do it faster.

She has an inkling of who would do this, but from what Claude had told her, that man has been arrested. Probably in jail for the past months. There's no way he's out of there, right?

Her phone then rang and they all looked at one another.

It's an unregistered number but Byleth knows who it is.

It's the same number that pestered her many months back.

She thought she had that number blocked already but she's still thankful that she didn't because now she knows who's really behind this kidnapping.

Her blood boiled at that and Claude recognized her anger. He placed a calming hand on her shoulder but she doesn't seem to notice it.

The police nodded at her and she picked up the call, putting it on loudspeaker. 

"Hello sweetheart. It's been a long time. Can't believe you found quite an influential boyfriend." they heard that annoying voice of Byleth's ex boyfriend from the speakers. "And oh, there's no need to trace me. I'll gladly tell you my location."

"Hey asshat." Claude said angrily, unable to control himself. "If you harm my son–"

The man at the other end of the call chuckled at that. "Oh look, the superhero boyfriend is with you. How nice. And correction. This child is my own flesh and blood, not yours. You don't have any rights on him." 

He let out another laugh. "Oh but it's all good. The two of you are together so that means I don't have to call your phone. Why don't you come over to my house and let's have a little chat for a certain arrangement."

"Listen here, you dastard." Byleth hissed, surprising everyone by the animosity in her tone. "If you harm Dimitri, you will not see another morning." 

"Oh you named him Dimitri. That's nice. You have always liked that name from that animated movie we used to watch together. You especially liked the part where they went together on a boat at the end and danced."

Claude looked at Byleth at that.

Oh. So she does have a romantic side.

While it's really inappropriate time to think of that, he's relieved to know. He was kind of afraid that she's been devoid of anything like that since her failed wedding.

"But it would be better if we talk in person, so why don't you come over?"

The couple looked at one another then at the police.

Going there on their own is like walking straight to a death wish.

"And if you bring the police, I can't assure you this boy's safety." 

And with that, he hung up. Claude then looked at the police with them.

"How did he even got out of prison? He's not suppose to be out of there." 

"He must have issued a bail. Or something."

"Why would you let a man in possession of harmful drug, who would date rape his ex girlfriend, out of his cell?" 

"Claude, we can discuss that later." Byleth cut him off, placing a hand on his arm. "Let's just go." 

"We'll just be nearby when you need us." the police assured her. "Out of sight but will be able to reach you in five minutes if things go wrong."

"Well you better be." Claude muttered.

  
The two of them arrived at the house, and Claude squeezed Byleth's hand reassuringly.

"We'll get him back. Don't worry."

Byleth squeezed back on his hand and they both entered the house.

It was empty, save for her ex boyfriend who is lounging by the sofa.

"Hello, love. Long time no see." he greeted her then gave Claude a haughty look. "Huh, you really came with her."

"Where's Dimitri?" Byleth demanded but the man only shushed her.

"Relax. He cried himself to sleep upstairs earlier. I have some nanny looking after him. Probably eating dinner by now."

He stood up, poured some wine for them and offered it graciously.

Of course, the two didn't accept.

"What do you want?" Byleth asked him coldly. The man stared at her then shrugged as he set down the wine glasses.

"The same thing I asked when we met in the restaurant of course. Before your boyfriend attacked me out of nowhere."

"You drugged her drink." Claude pointed out sharply. "They tested it and came out positive. How did you even get out?"

"You're not the only influential man around here. It took a while but at least I got out."

"Don't worry, I'll throw you back in there and make sure you won't be able to get out." Claude assured him.

He only stared at Claude then laughed. He then turned his attention to Byleth.

"I thought you've changed a lot when we met. You were so different from the woman I fell in love with. But now I see that you were just acting. Never thought you had it in you, to be honest."

"I really just went to meet you back then to tell you that I don't want to see you anymore. Asked a friend for advice on how to make you believe I'd want to at first but then disappoint you in the end the same way you disappointed me." Byleth replied. "Now, give me back my son."

"Ah, not so fast. I haven't even said my conditions before you can have him back."

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested." Byleth told him curtly. "Give me back my son."

The man just stared at her hard then sighed.

"Still haven't changed. Stubborn as ever. I almost wished whatever acting you did in the restaurant was real because I could easily have you back if I have Dimitri in my custody."

"You know I can charge you for kidnapping and lock you up for a couple of years." Claude told him.

Byleth's ex boyfriend only rolled his eyes.

"You don't have any rights to even butt into our conversation."

"And you don't have any rights to hold that child hostage just to get Byleth."

"You've been an absentee father for two whole years." Byleth spat. "Your father and brothers didn't even extend any kind of child support when I had Dimitri. They didn't even want to see him at all. What made you think I'd even jump back into your arms?"

"Oh, Byleth, sweetheart. I was wrong. I'm sorry. I thought I couldn't stand living with you and your steadfast decisions in life. I wasn't ready to get married–" 

Claude snorted at that. "But you were ready to get her pregnant? Some adult you are."

"Shut up! You don't know anything what we were before! What she was before!" 

"I couldn't really care what she was before. The only thing that matters is what she is now."

"You may have broken me before," Byleth said in a quiet tone. "I was lost. I was depressed. I couldn't even take care of Dimitri properly for the first year I had him. I almost hated him, wished that I aborted him. He reminds me of his dad who left us because he can't man up to his responsibilities when we both wanted him."

Claude glanced at Byleth, sensing that the cracks in her walls that he's been gentle with for the past months were starting to show. 

"Dimitri couldn't even speak, has been diagnosed of speech delay. If it wasn't for Claude to help him along when I couldn't give him enough attention...He's a better dad than you think you can ever achieve."

Claude stared at her.

Has she been holding onto those grudge and feelings for all these two years? Is that why he felt it weird that she seems to be distant from him even though they're dating?

And...was it really thanks to him that Dimitri managed to talk right now? He didn't bring him to any kind of therapist to help him along. But he did notice the schedule where Sitri would bring Dimitri somewhere one time when he wanted to have bonding time with the boy.

That would also explain why in the first few months, he couldn't understand Dimitri's words. And if that's true, then the boy made quite a progress.

His chest warmed at that, being proud of his little boy.

"Oh Byleth. I never wanted Dimitri." Her ex boyfriend said. "But you were dreaming of having a baby with me so I gave you what you wanted. You also said that your parents want to see their grandchild soon."

That made Claude (who was seconds ago thinking about his son) charge at him, throwing a punch at his face. The man reeled from the attack, while Byleth rushed over to stop Claude from beating him senseless.

There's no point in coming here and then being the one sued for unmitigated attack.

Her ex boyfriend then stood up, feeling his jaw throb from the pain of Claude's punch and even spat out a tooth.

He grimaced at it, tasting the blood inside his mouth as he took out a handkerchief to wipe his hand and then used the untouched wine to gargle. 

At another time, Claude and Byleth would have voiced out their disgust as he spat the wine back into the glass. They both settled for a really disgusted and judgemental look towards him.

He wiped his mouth and hand, casually pulling out a gun from his back holster. Claude instinctively stepped in front of Byleth.

She scowled at that, hating that he's treating her as if she can't protect herself.

"Move." she told him under her breath.

Claude pretended not to hear that.

The man then pointed the gun at Claude, motioning him to move to the side.

If Claude could only roll his eyes at this display of lame machismo, he would.

Man can't even hold the gun right.

He obliged, stepping aside and the man stepped close to Byleth.

"Tell me, Mister Boyfriend. Have you ever gotten intimate with Byleth?"

Claude is itching to punch this man's face again. But he's not sure what kind of nanny is upstairs with Dimitri so he won't risk it a second time.

Besides, it's no one's business if he and Byleth were intimate (no, they haven't been apart from hand holding and hugs). That knowledge is just for the two of them.

The man only chuckled at Claude's silence. "Ah, I see. I guess you can't compete with me in–" 

Claude blinked at what happened. It only lasted for a split second.

Byleth had hit his arm to make him drop the gun. A two finger jab into the neck pressure point and the man fainted.

Byleth let the man drop on the floor, not caring if he gets a bruise.

That was anticlimactic.

"Did you really just–" Claude started, staring at the man then at Byleth.

"I really don't have time for his nonsense." Byleth shrugged as she stepped aside and kicked the gun away. "Let's go get Dimitri and leave this place."

Claude looked back at the unconscious man on the floor as they went to the stairs.

"That's really your type of guy?" Claude asked her incredulously as they ascended the stairs. "Really? Am I like that too in your eyes? I'm highly offended."

"I am also questioning my younger self's choices. And you're different. You scheme properly. You used Dimitri effectively on me. This one is a bumbling baboon." she replied with a straight face.

"Me? Scheme? I'm hurt of that accusation."

"Can we not talk about this right now?"

He snickered as they reached the second floor and stared at the doors.

"So, which door?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"Open them up one by one?"

"That's your plan?"

"Do you have any other bright ideas?"

"Okay then...open the doors one by one it is."

They checked each door carefully. And when they found the right door, the nanny was a big guy with a mullet who looks innocent enough to be associated with the likes of Byleth's ex boyfriend.

Dimitri seems to be enjoying himself, playing with him. Relief flooded through Byleth and Claude as they entered the room.

Dimitri brightened up and waddled over to his mom.

"Mama! Papa!"

"I guess you're the mom?" the big guy said. Byleth hefted her son up in her arms, pressing kisses onto his face.

"And you...?" Claude asked uncertainly. "You seem to be too nice for your own good."

"I'm the new caretaker they hired for this house. They said I should look after the boy and so I did." the big man replied. "Raphael Kirsten by the way."

"Thank you, Raphael." Byleth said gratefully.

"And who're you?" Raphael asked when he turned to look at Claude.

"I'm the dad."

Raphael frowned. "That can't be right. The man downstairs said he's the dad."

"Well, if you want to get technical and know all the details, I'm the stepdad." Claude sighed. "Well, thank you again for looking after Dimitri. We're going now."

"Now hold on. I was told that the boy can't leave... Even if you're the mother..."

"Raph, hate to break it to you. Your new boss is a criminal. It's best that you resign or else you'll get in their mess too."

"A criminal? Well, that's not good. But I have to work for my gramps and sister..."

Claude wanted to sympathize with Raphael. He seems kind enough but has the misfortune to be hired in the wrong place.

He took his wallet out and handed out his calling card.

"If you ever leave this job, come and see me." 

Raphael took the calling card as Byleth left the room with Dimitri in her arms. Claude followed them out and left Raphael standing there.

Well, the little boy was crying and a little scared when they gave him to Raphael to look after. He was refusing to go with his real dad as well.

And he was talking about some bad guys hurting his grandparents.

Downstairs, the man has regained consciousness, rubbing his head and Byleth handed Dimitri to Claude.

"Go outside. Now."

"What? No. We're not leaving you here."

Byleth glared at him and Claude sighed. He strode out of the house, while Byleth head over to deal with her ex boyfriend in hand-to-hand combat.

They were out of the gates when they heard it.

A gunshot.

And then Claude heard little Dimitri as he whipped around Claude's shoulder to look back at the house.

"Mama?"

  
Claude is furious. 

The police arrived one minute late and they almost lost the criminal who's escaping through the backdoor.

If it wasn't for Raphael, who had decided to do the right thing and yanked him back to restrain him for the police to pick him up, they would have a hard time hunting him down.

Claude mentally noted that whatever Raphael needs, he'll repay it twofold. Maybe even threefold.

Heck, he could hire Raphael as bodyguard for Dimitri.

Claude is also furious with Byleth.

He knows priorities shifts for people who have kids (he noticed his own set of priorities have changed ever since he became part of their lives), but Byleth have taken it too far.

Putting her life in danger against a man who doesn't even know how to handle a gun properly is the stupidest thing she had ever done.

Apart from being in a past relationship with him of course.

At least this time, they have solid evidence to have him locked inside prison without any opportunity to bail. Claude's not sure how many years they can lock him up but as soon as he gives Byleth and Dimitri his surname, he's moving the family away from this place.

And the sooner he gives them his surname, the better.

"Claude, you are overreacting. I'm fine." Byleth said from the hospital bed.

"No, you're not fine at all." Claude replied crossly. "You have a severe trauma to the head and you need to be hospitalized for a few days."

"Claude..."

"Mitya's with your mom, having some trauma debriefing with a child psychologist." Claude said, changing the subject. "The bright side, there's a good chance of him forgetting about this incident."

"I see. That's good... It's best that he just think of this as a bad dream."

Claude pinched the bridge of his nose. "What am I suppose to do with you..."

"You can get me out of this hospital room." She suggested. "I didn't get any wounds at all. Maybe a bruise when I got hit by the butt of the gun. It's not much of a reason to be hospitalized."

"And that's why you're not going out of this room at all. If you could have disarmed him as soon as we arrived, we won't be even here."

"I'd like to make him think that he has the upper hand. It's more satisfying that way."

"By, you are going to give me white hairs due to stress. Please don't ever do something like that again."

"I think you'd look good with a few streaks of white hair." Byleth said bemusedly. "Women will come throwing themselves at you even though...well, even though you're taken."

"By, that's not funny. And what's with that hesitation?" 

"It's true. We're not married yet so, there's still a chance you'd...well..."

"Not in a million years. Not in any time line that I'd pick someone else over you and Dimitri."

They stared at each other for a moment, and Claude sighed tiredly.

Byleth just chuckled, which annoyed Claude further.

He leaned down to flick her forehead.

"This is not something you can be cheeky of."

That only made Byleth laugh further.

"What's so funny about this situation?" he demanded.

"I never thought someone would be so worked up about my decisions more than my parents."

"You mean you never thought someone would care for you again. Jeez." He said as he pinched her cheek. "What am I going to do with Mitya if something bad happened to you?"

"I'm sure you'll raise him into quite a fine young man."

Claude rolled his eyes. "As if your parents would agree on giving him to me."

"Dad likes you. You're learning the art of Dad jokes from him, right?"

Claude sat down next to her on the bed and squeezed her face between his hands.

"You have no rights to be this cheeky after making me worry like that." he said, squishing her face on every word to make his point.

Byleth continued to chuckle at that as she placed her hands over his.

She looked up at him, a grateful smile on her face.

"Thank you, Claude." she told him simply, making him stop.

"Anyone who cares for you and Mitya would do as much." he grumbles.

"I don't know about that. Men wouldn't go as far as you did." She corrected him. "Remember that Single Moms aren't easily accepted by society for some reason."

"Single parents deserve a lot more recognition in society." Claude replied softly as he took her hands into his, putting them near his lips to kiss her delicate fingers. "You'd do anything for your child, even work yourself to the bone and fill in for both parental roles. Not everyone is lucky to have a complete family and attentive parents."

"You talk as if you experienced that. Which is unlikely."

"Well, technically." Claude conceded. "A baby came in my mother's recent program for single parents who'd be needing some kind of assistance. The mother just disappeared after registering. Turns out she used a fake name and address."

"And the baby?"

"We got him a nanny. And I probably got an adopted younger brother if this continues. Mom likes him."

"Mitya will have an uncle younger than him." Byleth laughed. "He's going to be so confused..."

Claude sighed. "I know I told them to make a new baby so that they'll stop pestering me. Can't believe they actually did it."

"What's your brother's name?"

"They're probably going to give him something that starts with 'C'."

Byleth pursed her lips, trying to guess what name they'll give the baby. It's one of the few things she enjoyed when she had Dimitri, looking for names.

"Christian? Christopher? Chael? Charles? Chase? Christoffer?"

"Why are you guessing what they'll name the kid? And why did you mention 'Christopher' twice?"

"One has 'ph' and the other has double f's."

"I think the one with double f's would be nicer with a letter K in the beginning...nah, they'd probably name him something simpler. Probably... Cyril?"

"That's actually a nice name."

"It's still up to them."

Silence fell upon them as they held hands, enjoying each other's presence.

"I'm lucky to have met you." Byleth sighed softly after a while.

"No. I'm the lucky one."

"No. I'm the lucky one. You taught me how to love someone again. And gave my son a father he can rely on."

"No, it's me. I'm the lucky one to have found a family I want to have and settle down with in you and Dimitri. You taught me how to love and trust."

"Claude, I'm the one who should be saying that. You're the one who taught me how to love and trust again."

"No. I won't let you say that you're the lucky one because it's really me who's lucky to have met you and Dimitri."

"Right. We... We'll just leave the two of you alone." they heard a voice from the doorway say uncomfortably.

They looked up and saw Lorenz and Hilda standing there, with a grimace on their faces because they have just witnessed something too much for them to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> × the animated movie mentioned is Anastasia
> 
> × originally, Dimitri's going to be at gunpoint but I scrapped the idea bec he deserves less trauma


	5. Daughter

Byleth got discharged from the hospital two days later, with the doctors bemusedly explaining to Claude that there's no immediate danger to his wife's life.

Claude didn't bother correcting them about her being his wife. Byleth didn't seem to be bothered by it too.

And that their kid is going to be okay as long as they keep him busy with other things. And if he ever remember or have episodes where he does, the adults should keep him calm and talk to him gently.

Claude hired Raphael a few months later as part of the R&D team for one of the Riegan food production business (he's surprised that Raphael has a degree on Food Technology), when the big man came by to try his luck on getting a new job. Claude was tempted to hire him as Dimitri's nanny and bodyguard but Byleth doesn't want to have anyone else be in charge of overseeing Dimitri's growing years.

She wants to be as hands-on as possible and Claude agrees to that.

Beside, it's such a waste for Raphael to not use his degree and be a nanny just because getting work as a Food Engineer is hard.

Claude then later on proposed to Byleth to legally make him her husband and Dimitri's dad.

He wasn't really in a hurry to tie the knot but he's noticing that some men were chatting up with her in the cafe.

He'd rather cut off the competition than risk it.

Their marriage was a simple one, attended by family and close friends.

And with Dimitri as their ring bearer because he's the one who made their union possible.

The Riegan family were in attendance (even though they don't want to but they still came out of respect for old man Oswald), and a few close family friends like the Daphnels and Albrechts.

The only relatives that came from his father's side is his distant Uncle Nader, and two cousins whom Claude is strangely close with. And for some reason, Claude likes it that way.

The Gonerils also attended, with Hilda bringing along Marianne von Edmund. Claude had noticed when they were taking photos with their guests that Marianne is wearing the same infinity bracelet that Hilda has.

It seems that Holst has finally accepted his sister's choice. Or maybe Hilda had finally told them about it and Holst must have accepted it as easily as if Hilda introduced a man.

And upon a quick chat with Holst, Claude found out that Holst is actually relieved Hilda brought home Marianne instead of a man. Claude has newfound respect for him and will do his best to be that understanding and accepting for Dimitri if ever he chooses a different kind of life.

A few business associates also came: Fraldarius, Gautier, Vestra and Aegir.

On Byleth's side, Sitri's older brothers, Macuil and Indech, came with their wives.

Sitri's cousin, Seteth came with his wife and daughter. With them is Sothis, Byleth's grandmother.

She didn't let Claude get too comfortable with her, because Byleth is her favorite grandchild. And knowing what she went through some years prior, she's not going to go easy on Claude.

Seiros came in late, when the celebrations was in full swing and have missed the ceremony. Sitri only frowned at her older sister, knowing that Seiros is going through a tough time.

After the celebrations, the newly formed Riegan family retired to their hotel room, with Dimitri still a little energetic.

They could have left Dimitri with his grandparents in a different room so they can have at least one night to themselves as newly married couple. But Claude insisted that he wants to have a night with his new family.

He may have slept under the Eisners' roof for the past months, but he never slept in the same room with Byleth and Dimitri. He wants to make it up to the boy who would sneak into his room to sleep with him.

He deserves to sleep with both parents in one room at least a few times while he's still young.

Claude helped Dimitri change out of his clothes while Byleth locked herself in the bathroom to change her clothes and remove the makeup.

Claude would have gladly helped her out of her clothes but not with a kid around.

"Hey, Mitya?" Claude asked as they got into bed and waiting for Byleth. Dimitri looked up at him, noticing the long lock of hair that's framing one side of Claude's face.

He turned on his side and reached out to play with the lock.

"Now that I'm officially your Papa, what do you want as my first gift to you?"

"A puppy."

"Ah, no. We can't have a puppy."

"Why? I want a puppy."

"Your grandpapi will hate me. He said you get the sneezies when you're near the furbabies."

Dimitri only pouted as he continued to play with Claude's hair.

"What else do you want?" Claude prompted after a while.

"I don't know." 

"Really? Then, how about a pet dragon?" 

"Mama said I can't have a dragon." 

"What? Why?" 

"Because she said grandmama doesn't like dragons."

Claude stayed silent at that. Sitri doesn't like reptile as pet? Really? Bearded dragons are nice pets to have. Beside, he's going to help Dimitri take care of it. 

"Well, now you can have a pet dragon because you're going to live with me in our new house. Would you like that as my first gift to you?" 

Dimitri didn't respond, letting go of Claude's hair. He then snuggled close. 

"Well, kiddo?" 

Dimitri flipped himself back to face him. Claude only looked at him questioningly. 

"I want cake." 

"Cake? Right now?" 

Dimitri nodded, but Claude lightly touched his nose. "It's too late for cake. You just brushed your teeth. Maybe tomorrow you can have cake." 

"What are you two discussing?" Byleth asked as she finally finished washing off the makeup, undoing her hairdo and changing into comfortable pajamas.

"Dimitri wants cake." 

"Maybe tomorrow." she told them as she got into the bed next to Dimitri. She leaned down to kiss her son, sandwiched between the two of them. "You need to sleep. It's past your bedtime." 

"But Papa is still asking what I want for a gift." 

Byleth raised an eyebrow at Claude. "Still spoiling the kid?" 

"I would never!" he replied, feigning offense. Byleth rolled her eyes.

"You can talk about this tomorrow morning, okay?" she told Dimitri as she gets comfortable and hugged her son. "For now, sleep."

Claude settled into the bed in a comfortable position, putting his arm around Dimitri as well, and his hand reaching out to rest on Byleth's shoulder. He watched the two of them fall asleep in mere minutes.

Brushing off Byleth's bangs, Claude wonders if he didn't go to that blind date with Hilda, what would have happened to Byleth and Dimitri if that jerk managed to get them to his side. 

He also wonders, as he starts to doze off, which friend of Byleth's decided that feigning being shy and reluctant will work. Or maybe they used that to get attention from others and let society deal with him.

If it's the first one, it backfired. But if it's the second reason, well... It worked quite well. Of course, not many people would stand up to women being harassed, but Byleth took that chance. Lucky for her, Hilda and Claude were there.

It's no wonder that Byleth recognized his own schemes of winning over her son and family to favor him after the hospital thing. She's not one to shy away from scheming to get rid of her annoying ex.

Claude hopes they could raise Dimitri into an honest man. Having two shrewd parents might not be too healthy for him.

He was rudely woken up the next day with Dimitri's foot hitting his chest. He blearily looked at his son and noticed that he had changed into a slanted horizontal spread eagled position, with his head on Byleth's tummy, one foot on Claude's chest while the other is near his face.

Has Dimitri always been this kind of sleeper? 

"Dimitri, we have a surprise for you." Claude said as they gathered in the living room one afternoon. Dimitri looked up from his little desk, curious as to what they have for him.

There's no big paper bags or any kind of gifts hidden somewhere.

He had turned three years old some months ago, with his birthday bash being quite an event.

Hilda and Marianne have adopted a one year old baby girl and named her Lysithea. Claude's adopted baby brother Cyril, seem to smile the brightest when his new mom showed baby Lysithea to him and Claude noticed that his mother stayed with those two all throughout the event. 

He just hopes they won't force Cyril into an arranged marriage with Lysithea.

One of his business associates, Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, brought his two sons. Glenn is the oldest child in the party, being eight years older than Dimitri and thus acted as the big brother for every child that can walk and run.

Glenn's younger brother, Felix, is near Dimitri's age and followed him around. He cried when they had to leave after the party so Claude promised little Felix he will invite him again to play with Dimitri.

Raeger Gautier brought his two sons as well, Miklan and Sylvain. Miklan didn't bother socializing, but Sylvain took interest with little Felix and Dimitri, and stood as the second big brother figure.

Judith brought her niece, Ingrid, to the party as well. She would have brought Ingrid's brothers along but they have to attend advance tutorials if they want to get accepted in a private school on scholarship.

Lorenz brought in a photographer, Ignatz Victor, to properly document the event for the couple.

Leonie Pinelli, Byleth's friend and Dimitri's godmother, couldn't attend but she sent a lot of gifts instead.

Byleth and Claude noticed how Dimitri interacted with them, being gentle and enjoying playing with their little group. Both thought that maybe it's time for him to have a sibling so that he can have a playmate in due time.

Dimitri stood in front of them, holding a crayon and paper, and Claude motioned for him to sit down.

"Look here, buddy." Claude said excitedly as he pulled out a picture.

It was black and white and doesn't make sense to Dimitri.

"What's this?"

"It's the first picture of your baby sibling." Claude explained. "You're going to be a big brother."

"Mitya, you do remember you asked me before we met Papa that you want a sibling, right?" Byleth said as she placed her arms around him.

Dimitri stayed quiet for a moment.

"Is it a boy?"

"We don't know yet, sweetheart. We have to wait for a few more months. Can you wait that long?"

"Where is my sibling?"

"In Mama's tummy." Claude told him as he reached out to place a hand over Byleth's tummy.

"Why is my sibling in there?"

"Because Mama is making sure that your sibling will grow well in her warmth." Claude tried to explain, making Byleth snicker because how can you explain the human reproductive system to a three year old?

"Your sibling can hear you in a few months. You should always talk to them through Mama's tummy."

"Okay."

Dimitri then leaned forward to Byleth's tummy, mumbling something before pulling away.

"What did you tell your sibling?" Byleth asked him curiously.

"That I want to meet them soon." Dimitri replied simply as he returned to his coloring his little table.

During Byleth's pregnancy, it was Claude who got the morning sickness and the munchies. Byleth bemusedly watched him gain weight and she liked rubbing her hand over the slight bulge of his tummy.

"Are you pregnant?" she would always tease him as her own pregnant belly is swelling on her second trimester. Claude would only roll his eyes at her and continue to nibble on something.

When Byleth reached the start of her third trimester, both Claude and Dimitri would always sit with her after dinner and shower her tummy with random kisses or say whatever comes to mind.

It used to be amusing for Byleth, for this is Claude's first biological child and Dimitri's younger sibling, but soon it got a little annoying because all she wanted was a little space for herself and the baby.

As a solution to them crowding her, she would send Claude and Dimitri to the makeshift music room and have them play piano for her and the baby.

Claude is a great teacher for the said instrument, for Dimitri can easily remember what was taught.

Then, on the early hours of the day, Byleth shook Claude awake.

"Claude."

"Yes dear?" Claude yawned.

"I think it's time we go to the hospital." she told him calmly.

"Why?"

"I think the baby's ready to come out."

That woke Claude's brain up as he sat up straight on the bed and staring at her.

"What? Are you sure?"

"I've been feeling some contractions that are too close to be false alarm." she said as she got out of bed and waddled through the room to get their baby bag ready.

Claude jumped off the bed and took the baby bag from her.

"I'll take care of this. Can you change your clothes on your own?"

Byleth nodded and she went to get her dress. Claude started stuffing all he needs for their baby, and for Byleth as well.

A towel for their first baby bath, a set of white clothes for their going home outfit, the already packed toiletries for the two of them, some clothes for him and a comfortable robe for Byleth after she gives birth.

He also packed some snacks for himself. He knows they'll be in the hospital for a few days and he won't be able to leave her side for too long.

She had discouraged him to join her in the delivery room because she doesn't want him to see her ugly in pain and drenched in sweat but he insists on being there with her, holding her hand and be able to hear their baby's first cry.

And he plans to document it in a video.

Besides, he loves her whatever she looks like.

He also took the car seat for the baby to lie in when they're going home. Byleth told him that hospitals won't let the baby go home without a car seat if they are on a private car. It was one of their problems before, when Dimitri was born. Jeralt had to ask Seteth to let him borrow the car seat he used for his daughter, Flayn.

He put on some decent pants and shirt, then turned to look at Byleth who seems to be calm. Her cute maternity dress made him walk over to her and kiss her on the lips.

"How can you be so calm when the baby's about to pop out of you?" he asked as he picked everything up and prepared to leave their bedroom.

"Because I know what I'm going to do." she replied, taking out her phone. "We can't bring Dimitri. I'll call my parents to look after him."

"We can drop him off."

Byleth nodded as she called on her mother. Claude went down to the car first, putting everything away before going back inside the house and entered Dimitri's room.

"Hey, buddy. Wake up. We're going to grandmama and grandpapi." Claude said softly, tapping the little boy awake.

Dimitri only grimaced, opening his eyes blearily.

"I don't wanna..." he grumbled, turning to his side to sleep some more.

"Come on, buddy. You can sleep in the car, and then sleep some more in your grandmama's house."

Dimitri didn't move, intent on ignoring Claude. His dad then sighed and picked him up carefully, hearing a little protesting grumble but at least Dimitri didn't squirm.

"You're going to meet your baby sibling later." Claude told him as they went to the front door where Byleth is waiting for them. "Don't forget to ask grandmama to let you get a gift that you will give to them, okay?"

Dimitri mumbled something incomprehensible, snuggling into Claude's neck.

After they had dropped off the sleepy toddler, Claude drove off to the hospital with the sun starting to peek from the horizon.

Byleth's OB had her wheeled into the labor room and it took Claude all of his wits not to panic, following his wife's lead on remaining calm.

In the delivery room, Claude could almost not feel his left hand as Byleth squeezed it tightly as she gives birth. Claude had to let go of the camera and set it somewhere to hold her hand in both of his.

It took a while, with Byleth drenched in sweat and in pain and Claude hearing the doctor urging her to push the baby out.

When they finally heard the baby cry, Claude let out a breath of relief as he looked at Byleth.

She's a mess of happy tears, of pain, and sweat.

He kissed her forehead and looked over at their baby as the doctor cleaned the blood off.

"It's a healthy baby girl." the doctor congratulated them, placing the baby girl they had cleaned off and wrapped in soft white clothes next to Byleth. The baby seem to have stopped crying now that she's near her mother.

Byleth pressed a kiss to the baby's temple and Claude finally let his happy tears fall as he looked at his baby.

Later on, they moved the mother and new baby into a private room so that Byleth can start breastfeeding. Claude just watched the baby sleep afterwards in the baby bassinet the hospital provided, tracing his finger lightly on the plump cheek. He had carefully wrapped her in her soft blanket with the help of a nurse earlier to keep her warm.

There are soft wisps of brown hair, light enough to deceive there's nothing there, on the baby's head and she sleeps with her little mouth open. Claude lightly touched the baby's mouth and the baby opened her eyes to look at her dad.

It seems like she scowled at him for disturbing her sleep.

Then she went back to sleep.

"Claude, stop fawning over Ada and let her sleep." Byleth chided him from her bed. Claude only smiled sheepishly.

"We're naming her Ada?"

"Short for Adalgard."

Claude frowned at her. "When did you decided on that name? We didn't even bother getting an ultrasound to know the gender of the baby..."

"Just now. You don't like it?"

"Not that I don't like it... I'm just surprised you have a name already."

"Well, what do you want to name her?"

"Adalgard is a fine name." Claude agreed. "But won't it be better if we name her Edelgard?"

Byleth raised her eyebrows at him questioningly. Claude opened his mouth, trying to form the words but failed.

He resorted to just shrugging and turned his attention back to the baby.

"I just wanted to have a baby that starts with E. Since. You know. Byleth. Claude. Dimitri. Edelgard."

"Won't it be better if we did start her with A? Adalgard. Byleth. Claude. Dimitri."

A respectful knock on the door interrupted their little conversation and their son entered excitedly, followed by both set of grandparents.

Claude's parents also brought along their adoptive son.

Dimitri hurriedly ran over to Claude, with a paperbag trailing behind him.

"Hey, kiddo. You're fully awake now huh? No more grumpy cub?"

Dimitri sat on his lap, looking at the sleeping baby. Claude helped him get a closer look on his sister.

"That's your sister, Dimitri. Say hi to her." Claude said to him softly, making his parents (and in-laws) smile at how much he had changed ever since he met Byleth and Dimitri.

No one would even think that Claude is just a stepdad to Dimitri by the way he interacts with him now, barring physical differences. Jeralt has almost the same blond hair like Dimitri, so they can excuse it as Byleth passing down her dad's genes instead of hers or Claude's.

"But she's sleeping."

"Then should we watch over her sleep?"

"What's her name?"

"What would you like to call her? Adalgard or Edelgard?"

Byleth frowned at him as she held her actual baby brother-in-law in her arms and Claude just winked at her.

Little Dimitri only leaned back on his dad's shoulder, thinking.

"Well, kiddo?"

"I think Edelgard suits her." Dimitri answered as he put up the paperbag to show to Claude.

"Oh, is this your gift to your sister? Can I open it for her?"

Dimitri nodded and Claude carefully opened the paperbag. Inside is a small white bear with a red knitted shirt. Embroidered into the shirt is a letter E in cursive.

"Oh, did you pick Edelgard as a namd because you got her a stuffed toy with this letter on it?"

Dimitri nodded again, keeping his eyes on the baby while their grandparents take a look at her. When the grandparents left with Cyril to get something to eat, Dimitri got up on his mom's bed and cuddled with her.

Byleth wrapped her arms around him, kissing the top of his head.

"How do you feel to have a baby sister?" she asked him softly.

"I'm happy."

"Are you sure you want her name to be Edelgard?"

Dimitri nodded against her. "So that we'd be close."

"Be close?"

"My name starts with D. And hers start at E."

Byleth smiled at that as she kissed him again. "If you say so, my little lion."

"When is she going to wake up?"

"She's actually awake now." Claude told them as he scooped up his daughter gently and sat down on the bed.

Dimitri sat forward to look at his sister. The two stared at each other before little Edelgard yawned and looked up at her dad.

Dimitri then got down from the bed and took the teddy bear to give it to his sister.

Edelgard only looked at him, not noticing the bear.

"Oh, little sister is a bit clumsy right now, Dimitri." Claude said when the bear rolled down. "You should tell your sister to be careful."

Dimitri did as he was told, putting the bear back on top of Edelgard's little chest.

Byleth watched them as Dimitri leaned forward to kiss his sister on the forehead. Edelgard only took a long blink, looking at him and then at her dad, before gracing them her first smile.

Byleth wiped a tear threatening to fall down her eyes as she scooted carefully closer to her family.

This is not what she had expected to have, but she's still thankful that she did.

Meeting a man like Claude, who is accepting and understanding of people's situation, is something only in her dreams exist.

"Claude."

"Yes, By?"

"I love you."

Claude stared at her, turning a little red in the face.

That's the first time she ever said that to him. Ever. He smiled at her and pressed a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Byleth."

"I love Mama and Papa too." Dimitri said as he tiptoed to get a kiss. Byleth and Claude both kissed him on the cheek.

"What about your baby sister?" Byleth asked him.

"I love her too."

Claude looked closely at Byleth, noticing the teary eyes that she's trying hard to stop from overflowing.

Ah, a fine opportunity to tease her.

"By, are you crying? Are you just realizing now that I'm an awesome dad and husband you couldn't help but cry in joy?"

That earned him a light pinch to his side, making him jump a little and being careful of the baby in his arms.

Chuckling, Claude watched Dimitri get up on the bed again and hugged his mom.

"I think I have just the thing to make you smile." he said.

"Really? What would that be?" Byleth asked as she hugged Dimitri back.

"How do astronauts put their babies to sleep?"

Byleth deadpanned upon hearing his question while Dimitri piped up.

"They sing them lullabies like grandpapi does to me."

"Yes, that's one way to put babies to sleep. What about you, Mama? What's your answer?"

"You got this joke from my dad."

"Aw come on. Don't ruin it."

"No, I will not humor you on this."

"Fine. I'll still tell you though." Claude said as he gently rocked the baby in his arms. "They rocket."

Byleth took a deep breath at that while Claude enjoyed her reaction. He loves annoying her that way because he knows she can't do anything to make him stop.

She can't walk out on him like she usually does so this is his chance to bombard her with a lot of dad jokes.

Dimitri only stared at Claude, confused.

"I don't get it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> × I originally intended to make this as a token for single parents, since I know how hard it is to raise a child and work at the same time, leaving little to no time to yourself. I know this isn't my best work, as some parts of this is slightly connected to personal life and kind of hard to find the right words or description to that certain feeling.
> 
> Wanted to make Byleth have some issues as seen from Claude's perspective that he's going to work on helping her but I don't think I wrote it well.
> 
> I'm not saying I know all kind of circumstances regarding this issue, but I've seen and exp enough to have some understanding.
> 
> But uh, yeah. Don't mind that little bit. If you are a single parent, always take care of yourself. Your kid needs you healthy.
> 
> If you grew up with a single parent or know someone who is, give em a hug. Knowing their efforts is appreciated goes a long way.
> 
> And maybe I'll revisit and retry writing this kind of story another time, hopefully something more comprehensive and enjoyable.


End file.
